


The Dog

by kksunflowerbaby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, Cute, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Meet-Cute, Percy is a Dork, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksunflowerbaby/pseuds/kksunflowerbaby
Summary: Prompt from Pinterest: "imagine your OTP have been feeding the same homeless dog in the park but at different times so they never see each other but one day they arrive at the same time and just kinda stare at each other while the dog jumps around cause both of his parents are there"





	The Dog

_Annabeth_

Annabeth walked to work every day. She found it refreshing and healthy compared to driving to work and polluting the environment. Not to mention she got to pass her favorite park on the way. Olympus Park was breathtakingly beautiful. 

Filled with sprawling wildflowers, a scenic bridge over a blue brook, and paths that circled the entire park, it was one of Annabeth’s favorite places in the city. She appreciated the layout and the architecture of the bridge, even if it wasn’t the classical style she worked with. She gave herself an extra ten minutes on her commute to take her time as she walked through the scenery. 

The best part of Olympus, though, was Athena. Athena was the beautiful German Shepard that lived near the park. Annabeth didn’t know where the poor dog slept at night, but she was usually hanging out in the park every morning as she passed through. Annabeth kept bits of jerky in her bag to feed her, which is probably why Athena loves her so much.

Annabeth had decided to name her Athena since the park already had an Ancient Greek theme. Athena was her favorite goddess and an apt name for the gorgeous dog. 

She smiled to herself as she walked through the park and saw Athena running around, chasing some pigeons. Annabeth slapped her thigh and held up the bag of jerky. “Hey, girl!”

_Percy_

Percy’s lunch break was so absurdly short that he only had time to walk to the coffee shop across from his work and sit on a bench in the nearby park before jogging back to his building. Twenty minutes was not nearly long enough for someone who likes to order the biggest sandwich the cafe offered.

The park was a nice place to scarf his sandwich down, though. It even had a cool name, Olympus Park. It was mostly quiet, so he could relax for a moment or two before going back to the office. Being a lawyer wasn’t easy and quiet moments didn’t come often. 

Percy also adored the dog that hung out in the park. A big, fluffy German Shepard who always bounded up to him and demanded a part of his sandwich every day. Percy had nicknamed him Poseidon because that was just a cool name that went with the theme of the park. 

“Hey, buddy,” he said, grinning as Poseidon huffed and pushed his face towards his sandwich. “You know I always give you the last bite.”

_The Next Morning_

Annabeth beamed as she placed bacon in her purse. She had had extra time to make some more breakfast this morning, and she knew Athena would love it. As she left her apartment, she felt the excitement that came from the knowledge of making someone else happy. 

Percy decided to take the long way to work this morning. The long way included taking a leftover chicken sandwich to the park for a certain hungry dog that would go nuts as soon as he smelled the food. 

Well, both of them were right. Athena/Poseidon went absolutely berserk when she saw both of her “parents” coming towards her. She smelled the food in both of their bags and knew she was going to be eating good tonight. 

Annabeth tilted her head to the side when she saw Athena wagging her tail, but not at her. Athena was staring at a tall and attractive man walking towards her from the opposite end of the park. He gave her the same expression when he saw the bag of food she had just taken out of her bag. 

Percy was more than surprised when the cute blonde pulled out a bag of bacon. He didn’t know what to expect when he saw her walking towards him, but it wasn’t that. He took out the chicken sandwich. 

They stood fifteen or so feet apart with the dog bouncing around excitedly. She barked and wagged her tail as she looked between her two parents. She licked at Annabeth’s hands before jumping over to Percy and sniffing his shoes. The two continued to stare at each other. 

“Do you feed her, too?” Annabeth asked, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, I feed _him_ my leftovers,” Percy replied, opening the bag his sandwich was wrapped in. “He likes chicken more than anything else.”

“She’s a girl.”

“I nicknamed him Poseidon,” he retorted. “I’ve been feeding him for months." 

“So have I. But she doesn’t have the guy parts,” Annabeth stated matter of factly. She even had the audacity to raise an eyebrow. 

Percy quirked a smile after squatting for a moment and realizing she was right. He stood back up and nodded once. He liked her. “Okay, what did you name _her_?” 

“What?” Annabeth blinked in surprise. Percy shoved his hands into his pockets while she raised her brows at him.

“There’s no way you didn’t nickname the dog,” he continued. “I started calling him, er, her, Poseidon within a couple of days. So, what was it?”

“Athena,” she muttered. Athena barked once as a recognition of her name and sniffed at Annabeth’s bag of bacon. She opened it and fed her a piece. 

“Great minds think alike,” Percy gave a chuckle. “Was the name of the park inspiring?”

Annabeth nodded and smiled at him. She liked him. “What’s your name?”

“Percy,” he said, reaching out a hand to shake. “You?”

“Annabeth,” she answered, shaking his hand once before withdrawing it. She couldn’t ignore the sparks she felt once they touched. Did he feel it too?

She found herself smiling at him again and felt a bit of warmth when he returned her grin. She couldn’t help noticing how green his eyes were. How could that sea-green hue be natural? There was no way. 

“Do you want to sit down?” Percy asked, gesturing to a park bench a couple yards away from them. “I’d like to get to know the woman I’m kind of sharing a dog with.”

“I want to, but I have to get to work,” Annabeth answered regretfully. If only there were more hours in the day. 

“Me too, actually,” Percy chuckled, glancing at his watch to see he was cutting it a bit close. “What if you came tomorrow around the same time? I can bring another chicken sandwich if you bring the bacon.”

“I’d love to,” Annabeth said, her eyes crinkling with excitement. 

“It’s a date, then,” he said, nodding once. “I can’t wait.”

Epilogue 

Two years later, they got their first apartment together. The hardest part of finding it was getting an apartment that was pet-friendly. Percy proposed using Athena (they couldn’t decide on a new name, so Athena stuck and it fit her perfectly) and Annabeth said yes. After another year, they married on the beach. Percy’s vows said his heart stopped when he saw the beautiful blonde and he hasn’t stopped loving her since. Annabeth cried harder than she thought possible, but was happier than she ever imagined. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading! This was way too fun to write.


End file.
